Trouble and Then Some
by The River Flows
Summary: This is a tale of two kits- Ravenkit and Lilykit, two sisters who are the best of friends. Or so it seems. Ravenkit's mother is rejecting her, and Lilykit doesn't understand why. They must be there to comfort one another, because trouble lies ahead. Takes place a number of years after The Last Hope. Rated T, because this is a Warriors story.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey! Linde here. This is the start of 'The River Flows' series. This is just a tale of Ravenkit and Lilykit's little misadventures and mishaps. Tragically, Estel and I **_**do not**_** own the Warriors Series nor do we claim that we do. All we own are our OC's and this particular storyline. I hope you all enjoy, please R&R! **

The sound of paw-steps softly crunching through fresh frost reached Lilykit's sleeping ears. Groaning, the kit opened an eye, wincing at the sharp leaf-fall sunlight shining through the hawthorn bush branches that made up the nursery. She stopped mid-yawn as a large silver and blackstriped cat Lilykit recognized as Whitewind strolled in, carrying something. She pressed closer to her mothers creamy-white fur as the warrior approached them. Quickly feiging sleep she pricked her ears to find out what was happening.

"What are you doing in here Whitewind?" her mother, Mallowbright was saying. A scraping sound and a soft thump marked Whitewind shuffling his paws as he put down his burden. Lilykit dared to glance over at the warriors when she heard nothing. Whitewind whispered something to her mother and Lilykit had to strain her ears to hear. "... in the woods.

It'll die if you don't take care of it."

There was an exasperated sigh as Mallowbright flicked a brown tipped ear and nudged the burden closer to Lilykit and her brother. Whitewind gave a little purr and left, but Lilykit could have sworn she thought she heard the warrior utter a relieved sigh on his way out. Shrugging it off Lilykit turned her attention the the _thing_ next to her; this must be what the big warriors were talking about! Squirming closer she cautiously sniffed the bundle, making it growl. Lilykit found herself staring into the bundle's clear blue eyes. For the first time Lilykit realised that the _thing _was a cat!

The cat mewed it's indignation at Lilykit's shocked gaze. Seeing her fellow kit's discomfort Lilykit looked away. "Um sorry, you just startled me, that's all." she mumbled awkwardly, flicking her fluffy ginger tail and sneaking a look up at the kit. The strange kit said nothing but it's clear blue eyes struck Lilykit dumb and Lilykit fell silent. Lilykit shuffled her paws on her mossy nest, trying to find something useful to say until she simply couldn't stand the quiet anymore. "I'm Lilykit!" she blurted out. The other kit looked startled and Lilykit, ears hot with embarrassment, took a deep breath and said more calmly

"I mean, I'm Lilykit, what's your name?"

"Name, huh." the black and white kit said, and Lilykit could tell by the kit's voice that it was female, and about Lilykit's age. "My...name?" she repeated incredulously, before shaking her head sadly "I don't have a name." Lilykit's ears perked up and her pale purple eyes blazed with a sudden optimism that could move mountains. "Every cat deserves a name! I know, we can think up a name! How

about... Rosekit!". The other snorted with contempt "Rosekit, really? Ew! No way!" Lilykit sat back on her haunches and considered her companion, pausing for a moment to consider "Maybe... Splotchkit?". This time her fellow kit stared at her with disbelief lighting her blue gaze "Do you see any splotches?" Lilykit looked at the white striped black pelt in front of her. "Hmm, I guess not. " she admitted, though still unabashed as she took her friend's sarcasm seriously.

"Well, you do have stripes. Maybe-" Lilykit was cut off as the kit with no name whipped her tail across Lilykit's mouth. "I am not going to be called Stripekit." she said, only half-serious.

With a grunt Lilykit freed her muzzle "That's not what I was going to say!" she pouted "I was going to say that your stripes are black like a...". As Lilykit hesitated, thinking, a bird cawed loudly in the distance: giving both kits an idea. "A _raven_!" the two kits said in hushed tones, with absolute certainty that this name was just right for the strange kit who had just dropped right into the family. Lilykit watched as the newly named Ravenkit squared her shoulders and lifted her chin "Ravenkit." she said, closing her eyes and savoring the sound of her new name. Her blue eyes flew open again "I like it!" she declared, Lilykit just could tell her new friend wouldn't forget her name, and there was a determined set to Ravenkit's voice that suggested she wouldn't let any cat else forget it either.

Ravenkit turned to Lilykit "Thanks, Lilykit." she said softly. Mallowbright ambled in from the dirt-place, grumbling and bringing about an air of weariness with her. "Mfph." Lilykit muttered, suddenly tired and curling up next to her mother. "No problem." After a moment Lilykit felt a sudden warmth pressing up against the other side of her pelt; Ravenkit had joined them. "Night." she mumbled to the tiny white tiger next to her.

As the golden kit drifted off a single voice broke through her sleepy haze. "Good night... sister." And with that Lilykit fell asleep in between her mother... And her sister, a smile blossoming on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hey, guys! Here's the second chapter. We really hope you're enjoying this. We have a challenge for you: If we get just three reviews, we'll post the next chapter! Reviews are like food to us. And we desperately need some. Just to clarify: We don't own warriors. **

Ravenkit rushed across the riverbank, weeds whipping her face. Lilykit had woken her up and told her to follow her, and she had reluctantly agreed. She saw Lilykit look back. "C'mon, Ravenkit, we have to find Mistystar before she goes off somewhere!" Lilykit yowled. "If it was me leading this stupid mission, you would be struggling to keep up," Ravenkit growled under her breath.

It was true. She had always been faster than Lilykit. Lilykit may be more popular than her, but she was faster. That counts for something, I guess. Lilykit was one of her only friends in Riverclan, besides Heronkit. He was supposed to come with them to find Mistystar, but he was sleeping and she didn't want to wake him up. As Ravenkit burst out of the reeds, she spotted Mistystar crossing the stepping-stones. "Mistystar! Mistystar! Wait for us," Lilykit called. I still don't know why we're bothering to find her now when we could just do it later, thought Ravenkit.

Mistystar started and turned around, purring when she saw Ravenkit and Lilykit. "What is it, you two? You're making enough racket to scare off a deaf badger on the other end of the lake!" Lilykit's eye's widened. "Badger? Where?" Ravenkit nudged her. "Nowhere, silly. Badgers are too scared to come this close to the Riverclan camp, the stupid dry-paws." Mistystar mrrowed with laughter. "Nothing gets close to the Riverclan camp. What is it that you wanted?" Ravenkit turned and glared at Lilykit. "Yeah, Lilykit, why did you drag me out of my nest?" Lilykit ignored the comment and meowed, "We're five moons today!"

Ravenkit stared at her in astonishment. "You woke me up and dragged me up here to tell her that?" She leaped on top of Lilykit, pummeling her to the ground with soft paws. "I was in the middle of a dream, too! Take this!" Ravenkit rolled over, bringing Lilykit on top of her and kicked her off. Lilykit stood up and shook dust and scraps of reed out of her fluffy pelt. "That was uncalled for!" With that, Lilykit leaped on top of Ravenkit, who pushed her off, directly into the river.

No! That wasn't supposed to happen! Lilykit's head surfaced long enough for her to let out a yowl, which was quickly cut off as she went under the water. Somebody save her! "Help! Lilykit will drown!" Ravenkit saw Mallowbright streak past before she was pushed aside. She scrambled back up and turned back to the river, searching for a sign of Lilykit. After what could have lasted an eternity or a heartbeat, Mallowbright reappeared with Lilykit in her mouth. Ravenkit felt dizzy with relief. Or maybe it was because she was holding her breath.

Ravenkit rushed over to Mallowbright. "Thank Starclan that Mallowbright was here, huh, Lilykit! I thought you were going to die!" But Lilykit hung limply in Mallowbright's jaws. Mallowbright set Lilykit on the ground quickly and yowled, "She's not breathing! Someone, get Willowshine!" Mistystar flashed across the clearing as swift as a heron, rushing into Willowshines den. Seconds later, Willowshine ambled quickly out of the medicine den and stopped beside the sodden Lilykit.

"I've brought thyme. Ravenkit, chew this thyme up, please," said Willowshine, who wasted no time to pump her paws on Lilykit's chest. Ravenkit obediently picked up the thyme and started to chew it, wincing at the bitter taste it left in her mouth. How is she so calm, when everyone else is scared? Suddenly, Lilykit squirmed, coughed up a stream of water, and collapsed back onto the grass.

"Ravenkit, come with me. I'll need that thyme when she comes to," meowed Willowshine. She picked up Lilykit and walked stiffly towards the medicine den. Ravenkit followed, Mallowbright behind her. Mallowbright walked out in front of Ravenkit and stopped in front of her. "Why did you push Lilykit into the river?" she snarled. Ravenkit crouched down, surprised at Mallowbright's rage. What did I do wrong now? "Lilykit's fine! She's in the medicine den getting treated by Willowshine!" "She's lucky to be alive, living with _you_." Mallowbright hissed, and stalked into the medicine den, tail lashing.

Ravenkit walked in behind her, deposited the thyme at Willowshine's paws, and went to a secluded spot behind the nursery. She knew she was different. She wasn't stupid. She saw the looks through narrowed eyes that her clan mates gave her. Even Heronkit seemed awkward around her. But she didn't know why. Why is Mallowbright so mean? She's my mother, for Starclan's sake! She sat down and watched the grass flutter in the wind, and thought about swimming. Swimming away from Riverclan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thank you all for the **_**awesome**_** reviews! Estel and I have just discovered how to approve guest reviews, so we've had enough for a little while now. Sorry for that on our part; we're just getting used to it and it won't happen again. Estel and I don't own **_**Warriors**_**; we only do this for enjoyment and do not get paid for it. We're so glad you like the story so far and here is Chapter 3!**

Lilykit groaned softly and opened one pale purple eye and groaned again when she recognized the aspen roof of the medicine cat den. Five moons of misadventures with Ravenkit and she _still _was surprised when she unexpectedly woke up in the medicine cat den. She sat up in a mossy nest that must have been built around her while she was unconscious. She looked around the den, trying to be quiet. A soft shuffling sound captured Lilykit's attention, but it was only Willowshine.

The silver medicine cat was on the other side of the den with her back towards Lilykit and mixing some herbs. "What did you treat me with?" Lilykit's almost completely silent question seemed to echo through the air and around the den. Willowshine turned to face her patient "Pardon?" she asked curiously. "I said, 'What did you treat me with'?" Lilykit repeated, slightly impatiently. "Why would you ever want to know that?" questioned the medicine cat. Lilykit gave her a secretive and mischievous smile. "So I can help other cats if they fall into the river."

Soon the two were mixing herbs and talking until Willowshine was fondly recounting a time when Ravenkit had fallen into a thorn bush trying to reach for some honey when Lilykit remembered. "Ravenkit!" she exclaimed, dropping the cobweb she was about to hand to the medicine cat. Willowshine turned to face her "What?" she said, slightly alarmed. "I forgot to ask about Ravenkit!" Lilykit wailed; she hated it when she forgot things. Ravenkit called her spacey and although Lilykit was loathe to admit it, she was right sometimes.

Willowshine however was quizzical "Ask what?" Lilykit lashed her stubby tail "Everything! Like, is Mallowbright mad? Or- oh-no! Mistystar didn't blame her did she?!" Willowshine mrrowed with amusement "No little one, Ravenkit is okay. Mistystar did not blame her, and although Mallowbright is a bit angry with her it's nothing serious. Ravenkit was in the nursery the last I saw her." Lilykit purred with relief "Okay, I got to go, thanks Willowshine!" she said quickly, pushing past a surprised Willowshine, dashing out into the clearing and getting under every cat's feet.

When Lilykit reached the nursery she poked her head in and spotted Ravenkit over in the corner. Lilykit trotted over to her friend. "Hi Ravenkit." she said tentatively. Ravenkit didn't look at her "Go away" she mumbled. Lilykit's sensitive heart nearly cracked seeing her best friend so miserable, she had to find a way to cheer her up! Wracking her brain, she did find one thing that could lift the spirits of the sullen kit in front of her. "Hey Ravenkit," she said in a sing-song voice. Ravenkit merely grunted. "How would you like to sneak out of camp tonight?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thanks to all of you reviewers! Here's chappie number four, so enjoy! Remember, we don't own Warriors! **

Ravenkit felt something prodding her. "Mmmff... Stop it, I gotta sleep..." She opened one eye to see Lilykit standing over her, an annoyed expression marring her features. "C'mon, Ravenkit, you wanted to go out of camp, too!" Lilykit whispered indignantly. Ravenkit suddenly remembered their plan, and bristled with the prospect of adventure. "Right. Go on, then, tell Mallowbright that we need to visit the dirtplace," she whispered. Lilykit nodded and proceeded to prod Mallowbright. "... Huh? Oh, Lilykit. What are you doing, waking me up in the middle of the night?" Lilykit scuffed her paws on the ground, looking embarrassed. _Woah. She's good. _Ravenkit followed her lead and stared at the ground. "We have to use the dirtplace," said Ravenkit, trying to keep her voice innocent. It was hard to do this when the cat she was talking to had snarled at her earlier. Mallowbright sighed. "Fine. But after you're done, come straight back here."

She promptly lowered her head, resting it on her paws. She started to snore almost immediately. Lilykit beamed. "Yes, Mallowbright!" Ravenkit prodded Mallowbright lightly, making sure she was asleep. Mallowbright didn't stir. Ravenkit sighed with relief. "Let's go." The pair walked through the dirtplace, since Lilykit's latest ordeal prevented her from crossing the stepping-stones. As they walked out and into the forest, they relished the feeling of breaking a rule. It felt like an achievement. Lilykit glanced at Ravenkit. "So, what are we gonna do out here?" _Do? I was only thinking of how to get out of there._ "Well, it was your idea," said Ravenkit.

She thought about the things that they could possibly do out here. They couldn't fish. Not only did they not know how, but Lilykit was not okay with the idea of water at the moment. They could look for moths to hunt, but... Ravenkit was tired. Bone tired. "Why don't we sleep here?" Lilykit stared at her, wide-eyed. "But we just got out of the camp! Why would you want to sleep?" "Well, _maybe_ because I'm _tired_," growled Ravenkit. Lilykit looked up, as if she was thinking, and then turned back to Ravenkit. "Yeah, it would be cool to sleep out here," she conceded. Ravenkit nodded, and they began to search for a good shelter for the night. After a few minutes of this, Lilykit came across a tree with a hollow near the roots. "This is perfect," said Ravenkit. They padded in, making makeshift nests. "G'night, Ravenkit." "Night, Lilykit."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey guys! We're so happy you all like this so far, and you might have noticed most of our chapters are pretty darn short. Since we both love all of you wonderful followers/reviewers/readers I think it's only fair to tell you all why. Estel and I have to switch perspectives because there is a lot going on. But I really hope you all keep reading, enjoying and reviewing. Estel and I don't own Warriors and are only doing this for fun. On with the show!**

Lilykit felt someone shaking her. "Mmff. Gerroff Ravenkit!" she mumbled, rolling over. Lilykit let out a squeak as she rolled into something hard. Opening her eyes she let out a terrified gasp and flinched as she looked into Mistystar's disapproving blue eyes. Hastily Lilykit scuttled backwards and looked around, not only was Mistystar there, but Whitewind, the deputy was there with Mallowbright and her father Blacktooth. Lilykit gulped, 'How did this happen?' she thought, she had just been out with Ravenkit and now she was in the sandy clearing of the camp! 'Wait, where is Ravenkit?' Lilykit hoped she didn't have to deal with this alone! But when Lilykit looked to her left, besides an ancient willow tree was Ravenkit.

Ravenkit's white pelt was splattered with dirt and grass, but she looked no worse for the wear. Glancing guiltily at her own fur, sticking up everywwhere, she realized she fared no better. Finally Lilykit spoke "What happened, why are we here?" she squeaked, shaking. Her question was answered almost immediately, by Ravenkit. "What are you mewling about? Its sooo obvious what happened! A patrol found us and brought us back, duh!". Lilykit forgave Ravenkit's rudeness; the black-and-white kit was only scared. Ravenkit's trembling tail was proof enough of that. Whitewind dipped his head in adknowledgement to Ravenkit. "Ravenkit is correct. My patrol found you inside of a hollow tree when we were chasing fox scent." There was a long pause which Mistystar unexpectedly broke.

"Why did you do it?" It sounded genuine and Lilykit began to open her mouth to answer the question, but Mistystar seemed to be adressing Ravenkit. "Ravenkit, you would have needed to only wait for this evening when I had planned both of your ceremonies." Lilykit dared to look at Ravenkit, Ravenkit looked confused and cautious. Lilykit wished she could press up against her, and almost did so but Ravenkit spoke up. "Mistystar, you said would. What did you mean by that?".

Lilykit's friend sounded wary, fearful even, but alarm clutched her heart too when Mistystar looked away, breaking eye contact. At last it was Blacktooth that spoke, slowly and awkwardly so, trying to break the news gently "Err, well... Mallowbright has requested Ravenkit be held back from becoming an apprentice for a moon."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: (Estel) here's chappie six for you guys! Thanks to all you reviewers. We may own the storyline and some characters, but we don't own Warriors. Enjoy, friends! (Linde) Yeah, sorry about the delay guys. But heres the new chapter, and to make it longer we added Lilykits perspective. Continue to R&R please! **

Ravenkit felt her world spin around her. "What?" she managed to whisper. Whitewind looked from Mistystar to Mallowbright in shock. "Is Lilykit being held back, too?" "Of course not," Mallowbright scoffed. "I'm just worried that Ravenkit is a bit too small to handle training yet. Lilykit looks fine to me." Ravenkit held back a wail of dismay. It's always 'Lilykit this' or 'Lilykit that', but now she gets apprenticed before me? This is unfair! "How can you request that? She's your kit, for Starclan's sake!' Mallowbright hissed. "She is not my kit." Ravenkit flattened her ears and pelted towards the nursery, unwilling to hear anymore. _How could this happen to me? _

/

Lilykit glared hotly around at the group of warriors as Ravenkit fled, this couldn't be happening! "Now look what you did!" she hissed, trying to be strong. All of them were looking away or shuffling their paws except for Mallowbright, who stared after her adopted daughter with satisfaction glittering in her eyes, along with something else Lilykit couldn't place. Lilykit shook her head, that didn't matter now. "I hope you're all happy." she growled, turning and scampering after the departed kit. The golden kit found Ravenkit in the corner of the nursery, her face buried in her nest.

Lilykit could see Ravenkit's ears perk up at the sound of her footsteps, but Ravenkit didn't have the heart to look up. "Hey there Ravenkit." Lilykit crooned softly to her defeated looking companion. This time Ravenkit did look up, sniffling "Oh it's you Lilykit." she murmed as a way of greeting. Lilykit was shocked to see her friend, for the first time Ravenkit looked almost like giving up. _This can't be Ravenkit! How can it be Ravenkit; Ravenkit never gives up!_ "I'm happy for you, I really am." Ravenkit said, her voice almost breaking for a moment. Lilykit didn't blame her for a moment; it looks like Ravenkit's self-confidence is hanging by a thread, she seemed so much younger when she was drained of her sarcasm. "And that's why I have to leave RiverClan." a Ravenkit's voice said, snapping Lilykit from her thoughts.

"What?!" Lilykit exclaimed in alarm. Ravenkit shushed her, trying to make sure Heronkit, who was playing out in the clearing, didn't hear. "Just promise me that you won't tell anyone." Lilykit looked at her, bewildered "Not even Mallowbright?" Ravenkits eyes widened "Especially not Mallowbright! Do you promise?" she whispered urgently. Lilykit was too overcome with all that was happening in so short a time to think things through, and she nodded. "Good." Ravenkit said, obviously relieved. She brushed against Lilykit's cheek "I'll miss you Lilykit." Lilykit rubbed against her friend "Me too Ravenkit." she mewed sadly, waving her tail in farewell as Ravenkit quickly and stealthily left the camp. Feeling like an empty shell, Lilykit turned and padded back into the nursery, wondering how she could survive without her best friend. More importantly, how she could grant her friends last wish, but then how could she not?


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hey, wassup, Estel here. Here's the next/last chapter for you guys to enjoy. Sorry that our chapters are short, I believe it increases suspense, but some believe that it's cheating them out of the story that they deserve. So bear with us, please! Whatever Linde might say, we don't own Warriors. Just the storyline and our characters. Enjoy!**

Ravenkit ran blindly out of camp, the temporary peace she had when she was with Lilykit gone. She couldn't decide who was worse, the cat who wanted to delay her apprenticeship or the cat who had accepted it! She traced her steps to the hollow tree that she had slept in just last night, curled up in it, and covered her eyes with her paws. _Hmm, it smells different... Why should that matter?_ Her mind still whirled after what had happened over the course of a few days. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't hear the twigs cracking, louder and louder as the source crept closer.

_Hey, that smell is getting stronger._ She heard snuffling in the undergrowth. "Lilykit?" The snuffling stopped, and then a huge creature leaped out of the bushes, snarling. "F-fox!" she screeched, and then froze with panic. What do I do? I'm trapped! The fox barked with delight and lunged, jaws wide. Ravenkit dodged in the nick of time, the fox's teeth snapping at air. Suddenly, the wood fractured above her as the fox forced itself inside, teeth bared. She crouched and shut her eyes tightly. This is the end, isn't it? I hope Lilykit tries to be the best warrior she can be... She heard the pounding of paws. She waited for her demise, but it never came. A voice sounded in her ears. "Get out, Ravenkit! I'll hold it back!"

Stormcrow! She opened her eyes to see Stormcrow on top of the fox. He seemed to be using all of his strength just to keep it there. She nodded stiffly and raced out of the den. She heard struggling, and Stormcrow yowling, "You will not hurt this kit!" _He needs help!_ She ran back to camp as fast as she could. When she arrived her chest ached. Everyone was staring at her in shock. "Stormcrow... Help... Fox..." She collapsed on the ground and noticed that all of RiverClan were gathered together and Mistystar was standing on the Highstones. Then the pieces clicked. Ravenkit had accidentally interrupted Lilykit's apprentice ceremony…


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hey loyal fans and welcome to the last chapter of Trouble and Then Some (TATS)! And what do we have here? By golly it's a **_**long chapter**_**! Well you all are in for a treat; this is my personal favorite chapter (Putting aside the fact that I wrote it of course!). And Estel is convinced it's my best one. Anyway it has been quite a journey for us and thank you all for making this a first story that I will never forget! We'd like to thank all of you who reviewed/favorited/followed/just read for making this a great start to our series. But don't think for a moment that the fun ends here! Keep a lookout for our next story, Ravenkit and Lilykit journeys as apprentices! And yes, we do not own the Warriors series.**

"I now name you..." Mistystar's voice trailed off as she looked at the small cat who had busted in. Lilykit whirled around in surprise to see of all cats, Ravenkit! The kit looked like a mess, twigs poked out of her matted, dirty fur and dead leaves crowned the top of her head. Ravenkit was panting like a dog and had a cut on her shoulder "...Fox attacked." Ravenkit gasped, her small chest heaving, completely out of breath "Stormcrow... chased it ...off." The mass of pelts rippled as the clan murmured to one another. As Lilykit stared at Ravenkit, sadness tugged at her heartstrings and a sudden surge of anger smacked it away. Lilykit leapt down from the Highrock and stalked over to Ravenkit and then standing next to her to face the clan. "I won't be apprenticed." she said defiantly, her meow echoing around RiverClan. "We become apprentices together," she said seriously, protectively pressing closer to Ravenkit "Or not at all." Ravenkit mrrowed in surprise, but after a moment she purred thankfully.

For a moment RiverClan was completely silent and Ravenkit's purr quickly died. Even the optimistic Lilykit was worried and wondered to herself _Maybe I was too forward, a bit too defiant? No no, I did the right thing. I couldn't leave Ravenkit. Never._ Mistystar dismounted the Highstones and walked over to the two kits. The friends shrank back needlessly; Mistystar broke into a purr "I see now that Ravenkit and Lilykit are both ready to move on, wouldn't you agree Blacktooth?" she meowed, addressing the kit's father. The black cat shuffled forward hastily "Yes I do say they both should move on." he muttered. "And you Mallowbright?" Mistystar went on, a little more coldly. Mallowbright grunted something unintelligibly "What?" somecat in the back yowled. "Fine." Mallowbright grunted louder in response, not at all sounding happy, but filling Ravenkit and Lilykit's hearts with joy all the same.

"Very well then, I say that-" Mistystar was interrupted as Heronkit yelped anxiously "Hey what about me?" Mistystar turned to face him, and Heronkit seemed to realize he had just interrupted his leader. He shrank back and shuffled his paws, mumbling quickly "Sorry.". Lilykit giggled as Mistystar smiled "That's quite alright, it's a fair question. Yes Heronkit, you will move on with your sisters to become an apprentice." Lilykit purred and butted Heronkit gently. She appreciated how Mistystar said sisters even though both of them knew deep down in their hearts that they weren't really sisters. They had no idea where Ravenkit came from and it didn't really matter to them. The clan treated them just like sisters and that was just fine for Ravenkit and Lilykit.

Lilykit was so overcome with happiness that she didn't hear what Mistystar said next "Huh? What?" she mewed. Ravenkit head-butted her softly, whispering "Spacey." in her ear, eliciting a purr from Lilykit. Mistystar didn't seem to mind "I said, 'Now we have a real apprentice ceremony to hold'." Mistystar jumped onto the Highstones, "All cat's old enough to swim gather underneath Highrock for a clan meeting!" she yowled rather pointlessly as RiverClan was already gathered. Paw-step by excited paw-step Heronkit, Ravenkit, and Lilykit scampered up the Highstones, joining Mistystar at the top. "Heronkit, Ravenkit, and Lilykit from this moment until you all receive your warrior names you will be Heronpaw, Ravenpaw and Lilypaw."

Lilypaw looked excitedly at her litter mates, they were going to be apprentices! "Whitewind!" Mistystar called to her deputy. Whitewind lept up looking at the kits with pride glowing in his eyes, but it mostly seemed to be directed at Ravenpaw, who was finding it hard to sit still. Lilypaw shook her head quickly, scolding herself. _Don't be so jealous!_ "You will be mentor to Heronpaw." Heronpaw looked up at his new mentor, his tail trembling with excitement. "Pass on your bravery and your battle-skills to this young apprentice." As Heronpaw and Whitewind rubbed noses Lilypaw noticed Whitewind seemed almost... disappointed? Lilypaw shook her head again, Whitewind was a good and loyal deputy, he wouldn't play favorites, surely it was just a trick of the light.

While the mentor and the new apprentice stood off to the side Ravenpaw stretched up, looking at the crowd and trying to determine who would be her mentor. "Ravenpaw." Ravenpaw looked up at the leader, her attention fixed. "Your mentor will be Stormcrow." The gray cat limped up the Highstones to touch noses with Ravenpaw, his wounds from the fox fight still fresh. "Stormcrow you saved this apprentice today and RiverClan honors your courage, please pass down that courage and your knowledge down to this young cat.". Ravenpaw shuffled off to stand next to Heronpaw and Whitewind, leaving Lilypaw alone with her excitement.

"And lastly, Lilypaw. Your mentor will be Greenleaf." Lilypaw stretched to see as the sandy gold cat mentioned lept nimbly up the Highstones. Lilypaw's eyes widened with awe; that was some jumping! She pricked her ears, unwilling to let even one of Mistystar's words slip by "Greenleaf, you are as loyal to your friends as Lilypaw is to her's, please pass down your foresight and kindness to this young cat entrusted to your care." Lilypaw rubbed noses with her new mentor, staring into Greenleaf's serious mossy green eyes. "I'll be as good as gold!" Lilypaw promised earnestly. Greenleaf paused for a moment, and then smiled "I know." she murmured.

Lilypaw and her new mentor moved over to join the others, and Lilypaw closed her eyes, letting the cheers wash over her. She noticed how surprised all the mentors were, as if this arrangement was unplanned. With dismay, she also noticed that Mallowbright was not cheering for Ravenpaw. The golden apprentice would not let her disapproving mother ruin her and her sibling's special moment. She pressed up against Ravenpaw and Heronpaw, lifting her chin. "We're apprentices." she muttered, almost trying to convince herself. The reality of this moment finally sunk in and Lilypaw whispered in awe "We are apprentices at last."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, guys! Estel here. I know, this isn't a real chapter, please don't kill us. We need your help to come up with cat names for the next story! Every Warriors story needs a clan list. Review or PM us about your cat. Note that we're using the current leaders since The Last Hope. We need at least eight warriors (including the deputy), the medicine cat, five apprentices, five kits and an elder or two. Also note that we've already come up with Riverclan warriors, so we need cats from the other three clans. If you can, describe the warrior. Tell us if he/she is a deputy or a medicine cat, and we will use the first deputy or medicine cat we get, and make the others warriors. We will stop receiving names by the first of September, so you'd better submit some or we'll make up our own! Linde's creative mind is running out of inspiration! The terrible two seriously want to be apprentices! I want some coffee! Thank you for participating!**


End file.
